Wiek niewinności
|czas = 139 minut |gatunek = melodramat |premiera = 31 sierpnia |premieraPL = 24 stycznia |realizacja = Master Film |wiek = 7 }} Wiek niewinności (ang. The Age of Innocence) – amerykański melodramat kostiumowy z 1993 roku w reżyserii Martina Scorsesego, zrealizowany na podstawie powieści Edith Wharton pod tym samym tytułem. Dubbing do filmu zlecony został w latach 90. przez Canal+, który jako jedyny emitował go w takiej wersji. Prace nad polską wersją zakończyły się 8 stycznia 1997 roku, a na antenie stacji wersja z nią zadebiutowała 24 stycznia tego samego roku. Fabuła Martin Scorsese, specjalista od mafii, ciemnych stron Nowego Jorku i współczesnych, brutalnych, ocierających się o naturalizm dramatów, wydawał się jedną z ostatnich osób, które można by podejrzewać o chęć nakręcenia takiego filmu jak Wiek niewinności. Chodzi tu bowiem o dramat kostiumowy, adaptację wydanej w 1930 roku powieści Edith Wharton. Autorka opisuje w niej nowojorską socjetę drugiej połowy XIX wieku. To świat skrajnie różny od plebejskiego, wulgarnego uniwersum podejrzanych zaułków Manhattanu, które Scorsese zwykł przedstawić w swoich filmach. W środowisku arystokratycznych, bogatych rodów z książki Wharton obowiązują wyrafinowane maniery, skomplikowany system konwenansów, rytuałów, ściśle przestrzegany kodeks społecznych zachowań. A jednak Martin Scorsese nie tylko udowodnił, że potrafi sobie doskonale poradzić z filmem w historycznych realiach, lecz także pokazał, że emocje i konflikty nowojorskiego eleganckiego towarzystwa sprzed wieku nie są wcale tak odległe od namiętności, które zaobserwować można we współczesnych nowojorskich slumsach – różnica polega tylko na formach ich manifestowania. Bohater Wieku niewinności, Archer, jest potomkiem starego nowojorskiego rodu. Zgodnie z zasadami obwiązującymi w jego środowisku, rodzina młodego człowieka już dawno zaaranżowała dla niego małżeństwo. Archer ma wkrótce poślubić miłą, ładną i cieszącą się doskonałą reputacją May Welland. Jest z tej perspektywy całkiem zadowolony, ale tylko do czasu, kiedy w Nowym Jorku pojawi się kuzynka narzeczonej, hrabina Oleńska. Ta niezwykła kobieta złamała wszystkie tabu eleganckiego Nowym Jorku. Nie dość, że poślubiła człowieka pochodzącego spoza towarzystwa – polskiego hrabiego Oleńskiego – i uciekła z nim do Europy, to jeszcze pozwoliła sobie porzucić męża i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Takie postępowanie to więcej niż skandal – skompromitowana hrabina traktowana jest przez wszystkich jak trędowata. Przez wszystkich z wyjątkiem Archera, który nie może się oprzeć fascynacji tą piękną, łamiącą konwenanse damą. Młodego człowieka najpierw zdumiewa, a potem zachwyca niezależność i swoboda hrabiny. Konsekwencje spotkania z Oleńską będą oczywiście, w towarzyskim i uczuciowym sensie, nieobliczalne. Krytycy porównywali Wiek niewinności do filmów autorskiej spółki Merchant-Ivory, takich jak Pokój z widokiem, Okruchy dnia czy Powrót do Howards End. Podobnie jak obrazy Brytyjczyków, dzieło Martina Scorsesego zachwyca dbałością o szczegół, maestrią w odtwarzaniu nie tylko materii, lecz także ducha historycznej epoki. Wiek niewinności jest spektaklem, w którym każdy gest, spojrzenie czy grymas twarzy ma swoje znaczenie i głębszy sens. Trójka gwiazdorów grających główne role, Daniel Day-Lewis, Winona Ryder i Michelle Pfeiffer wznoszą się tu na wyżyny aktorskiego kunsztu, przenosząc widza w pełen niedomówień, subtelnych intryg i cichych dramatów koniec XIX wieku w Nowym Jorku. Źródło opisu: Ale kino+ Ekipa |- |Master Film |Realizacja nagrań |- |Henryka Biedrzycka |Reżyseria |- |Urszula Ziarkiewicz-Kuczyńska |Dźwięk |- |Agnieszka Kołodziejczyk |Montaż |- |Romuald Cieślak |Kierownictwo produkcji |} Obsada |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Linki zewnętrzne * ''}} * *